iHoneymoon Sushi
by CrackersKay
Summary: This story is set during iGo to Japan. I don't own iCarly, Nickelodeon does. Warning: Creddie.


**iHoneymoon Sushi**

**Okay so recently, I watched iGo to Japan, and when the woman at the reception in the hotel assumed Carly and Freddie were on a honeymoon, I just had to write a story about it. This is a one-shot and has nothing to do with my last story How Sam and Cat should end. Warning: Creddie. P.S I do not own iCarly, Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider do.**

"Oh, a honeymoon couple!" Squealed the Japanese woman. Freddie flexed his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. Looking taken aback, Carly quickly objected. "Freddie and I aren't on a honeymoon. We're here for the iWeb Awards." The woman nodded but was still smirking, and so was Freddie. As the two checked in, the woman yelled after them. "Have a happy honeymoon!" Carly shot her an angry look, but Sam and Freddie looked at her in an amused way. "Well," Began Sam, "She's obviously a creddie fan."

Carly and Sam were just getting changed, ready to go out and find some food. Sam had already snacked on eight fat cakes, but still grumbled that she was starving. Just as they were about to leave, a Japanese man came in holding a clip board, and mumbled in an un-enthusiastic voice "Attention everyone. There is free ham downstairs…" Before the man could finish, Sam was already pushing past him and sprinting her way down the stairs. The man got up from the floor, brushed himself off, gave Carly a dirty look and left, closing the door behind him.

Opening the conjoined door from his room to the girls' room, Freddie strode into the apartment. "Hey Carls. Ready to eat?" Carly picked up her handbag and jumper. "Yep. But I don't think Sam will be joining us. Some guy just walked in offering free ham, and she's already eaten eight fat cakes. So…I guess it's just you and me." Freddie smirked once again. As much as Carly denied that she didn't find Freddie's smirk cute, she really adored it and always longed for him to do it. And when he was around Carly, he seemed to do it at every possible opportunity, so she was in luck. "Where should we go? Sushi?" Suggested Freddie. A word panged and the back of Carly's head. 'Date, Date, Date.' It said over and over. Carly was just staring, mesmerised into Freddie's eyes. He smirked again. "Um Carls, you okay? If you're worried it's a date, don't be. I won't try anything." Freddie sighed. Even though Carly deeply wanted it to be a date, and wanted Freddie to try something, Carly nodded feebly before heading out the door with him.

"Okay so according to this app on my pear phone, the sushi place should be just around that corner." Freddie pointed to a busy road outside the hotel. Cars went by in every direction, at least ten per second. "It's called…Sushi Swoon…" Freddie's voice faded out as he said the last words. It was a romantic sushi place, just like Freddie had been trying to avoid. Carly giggled. "Oh Freddie. So typical of you." All Freddie did for the rest of the journey to Sushi Swoon, was object that he had not purposely meant for it to be romantic. He'd just typed in the hotels address and it had come up with the closest restaurant.

Carly and Freddie sat down at the table nearest the window, so they could admire all the lights and the different culture. A young woman, about twenty three, appeared with menus for them. "American? Yes. Welcome to Sushi Swoon, the most romantic place in Japan." The woman spoke in a high pitched voice. The fact that she'd just said it was the most romantic place in Japan, made Carly and Freddie feel even more awkward. Handing over the menus, the women smiled fondly at the two, turned and left.

"Hmm, what should I have?" Freddie asked himself. He was so absorbed in his menu that he didn't even realise that Carly was staring at him. She didn't understand it. Why did she go all funny when he spoke? And why does going out to dinner with him seem like a date and Carly really wanted it to be a date? Carly didn't have time to aim at answering her question, because the waitress was already back, smiling broadly. "Are you ready to orda?" She asked, turning to Freddie. "Yes please. Um…I'll have the Spicy Tuna Special but, what is it?" The woman opened her mouth and smiled. "Ah. It be a surprise. And for the lady?" Carly hadn't even looked at her menu. "Oh! I'll just have the Spicy Tuna as well please." She blurted quickly. Once again, the woman smiled then turned away.

Freddie and Carly were enjoying their time alone together without Sam, but neither of them admitted it. Freddie occasionally started to bring up what the Japanese woman at the hotel reception had said, but every time he murmured the word 'Carly,' his voice turned all wobbly, so he kept his head down on his sushi. Carly, however, didn't even think about what the woman had said. All she could wonder was why every time Freddie spoke, she couldn't answer, or respond in anyway. Or why she felt as if that one, stupid question right at the back of her mind, was true. "Freddie?" Carly blurted out stupidly. She hadn't meant to say anything, it just came and she couldn't stop it. "Do you still like me?" Freddie didn't respond. The corner of his mouth twitched, but nothing else. "Freddie?" Carly asked again, without stopping her words from flowing. "Because, if you don't I totally under…" Without warning, Freddie cut her off. "What kind of a stupid question is that Carly? I've never stopped loving you, and I believe I never will." Freddie's answer caught Carly off guard. She hadn't expected even eye contact, let alone a full response.

Carly and Freddie walked home together, silently and awkwardly. After Freddie had said what Carly had kind of expected, she didn't say anything, only finish her food. Freddie paid the bill, and they both left. Really, Carly had known what to expect, but she hadn't quite thought out her plan for after he admitted he loved her. The two walked up the small flight of stairs up into the hotel. When they reached Carly's room, Freddie followed her in, to find what he knew would be there: A blond girl, a whole ham in one hand and a fat cake in the other, was Sam fast asleep, sprawled across the couch. Occasionally, she let out a small snore, but didn't stir as the duo walked in. Freddie was the first to say something. "I kind of expected Sam to be asleep. If not, eating." Carly didn't look round at Freddie. They both continued to stare at Sam, looking for an excuse as to not talk to each other.

Before Freddie could say anything, Carly took off her jacket and flopped down on her bed. "You know Freddie, I knew you still loved me. I don't even know why I asked that stupid question." Carly rolled over so she wasn't facing him. Continuing to stare at Sam, Freddie responded quietly "Well, it is true. But, why did you ask that question if you already knew the answer?" Carly sighed. She didn't know what to do. Torn between two sides, Carly didn't respond, so Freddie continued. "I think this is my fault. That sushi place, the woman at reception, and me living next door. You would have been better off not knowing me." Carly was heartbroken. Instantly she jumped off her bed and ran to hug him. "Freddie, knowing you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. If it weren't for you, there'd be no such thing as iCarly. And we wouldn't be here right now, going to the iWeb-Awards if it wasn't for you. I know sometimes it seems like I don't appreciate you, but I really do." She gave Freddie an apologetic look, tears in her eyes. "Carls, I know you appreciate me, even if you think that I think you don't." Carly shook her head and mouthed 'What?' The two must have looked a sight, Carly in tears and Freddie red in the face. Thank goodness Sam was asleep.

Two minutes later Carly and Freddie were sat on Carly's bed kissing. Sam had woken up in disgust. "Uh, you two! Get a room!" She had yelled. Carly had parted from Freddie. "Um Sam, hello? We're in a room." Sam scolded. "Yeah but next time, make sure _I'm _not in the room. 'Cause if you two had started to take your clothes off…" Sam had been interrupted at this point by a loud yell "SAM!" That Freddie and Carly had said in unison. She decided to departure for the buffet table downstairs, so Carly and Freddie were alone. Lightly giggling, Carly began "I think Sam believes we've been secretly dating all this time. And to think we would have taken our clothes off with _her in the room, _she was so dam stupid!" Freddie gave a deep laugh, which made Carly go slightly light-headed. "Yeah, as _if. _We've barley been together five minutes, and Sam already thinks that…" Freddie trailed off. Carly nodded. "Yeah, stupid." They both laughed, but they were fake ones. "Sam can be pretty dumb sometimes." Their conversation was not working. Both of them were trying to keep talking, trying to avoid awkwardness. "I think we should kiss again, to avoid…yeah." Carly said, looking down at her feet. Freddie nodded and they both leaned in, and the awkwardness was over.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review so I know your feedback. Thank You! **


End file.
